


Now?

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Annoying Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When taking care of you during your morning sickness, Dean tries to get a kick from your baby.





	Now?

Dean held your hair back while you threw up anything you had left in your stomach, your skin coated in a cold sweat layer.

“There you go.” He whispered when you rested your back against his chest.

“I hate you.” You groaned, feeling your stomach twisting into itself inside you.

“No, you don’t.” Your Alpha kissed your cheek.

“I won’t ever let you knot me again.” You affirmed, turning around and wrapping your legs around his waist.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, standing up and walking you two to your shared room.

When he let you on the bed, your shirt slid down and exposed your stomach and the very evidence of a bump.

“My pup.” He whispered, kissing your skin right where you knew your baby could be.

You didn’t know the sex yet but he was betting on a girl, and already ready to spoil her.

“She deserves a brother or sister to grow up with her.” He teased you.

“Sure.” You rolled your eyes. “You can carry the second kid inside you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, his hand still caressing your belly, and his eyes widened when he apparently felt something.

“Was that a kick?”

You shook your head.

“It’s a fart. I wouldn’t stay there if I was you.”

He didn’t move, though, and a minute later looked you the same way again.

“And now?”

““No.” You closed your eyes. You were still nauseous and maybe sleep could make you feel better.

Dean didn’t seem to notice what you did. Once again, his voice made you look at him.

“And now?’

“ want to sleep, Dean.” You whined, pulling a pillow to cover your face.

He stood in silence for a moment and you sighed, thankful for the momentary silence before hearing his voice again.

“What about now?”


End file.
